All Smiles
by ShirleyTemple24
Summary: Tony and Michelle through the eyes of their six-year-old son. Post-S4 AU. High fluff.


_A/N: This is the first second-person piece I've ever written. It started out as just an experiment, but I sort of like how it turned out. :) There is a brief reference to my story "Hero", but you don't have to read that to read this._

* * *

><p>You watch your mom as she kisses your dad good morning. They <em>always<em> kiss each other. You can tell they love each other a lot. Especially your dad. He loves Mommy the most. He even says it all the time.

You notice them making coffee and smiling at each other. They're laughing even though they look tired. It looks like they're teasing each other. They always do that.

You love Saturday mornings because you get to stay in your pajamas and everyone is lazy. This morning you decided to sit at the table draw pictures while your little sister watches _The Little Mermaid_ for the millionth time. Your mom and dad like it when you draw them pictures. Sometimes they even put it on the fridge or hang it by their computers. You start drawing a picture of your family. Your parents are going to wear cop clothes. Last week your dad told you they used to be cops... actually, _agents_ he said. You decide to ask him to tell you a story about it later. You want to be just like him because he's awesome—the best dad in the world.

Your mom calls to you from the kitchen, "Anthony, do you want breakfast?" You think about it and wonder what she's making. Sometimes when she makes breakfast it's not very good. When she makes cereal or toast or waffles from the freezer, it tastes good. But when she makes eggs... or pancakes...

"Anth? Dad's making bacon and scrambled eggs," she calls out again. Oh, _Dad's_ making it; but, eww, you hate bacon.

"Can I just have eggs? And apple juice?" you ask as you grab your picture and get up to meet them where they're standing in the kitchen.

"Of course you can. But are you sure that's all you want, sweetheart?"

"Mhmm." You press your lips together and nod your head.

"Okay." Your mom picks you up and holds you on her hip. You love it when she holds you like that. She says you're getting too big for her, though. "What are you doing? What'dya got in your hand?"

"I drew a picture! Of us!" You hold out the paper for her to see.

"Wooow, look at that. Good job, baby." You smile at your mom as she kisses your cheek. "What's that me and Daddy are wearing?"

"Cop uniforms! Ya know, since you guys used to be cops—I mean, agents," you explain. "And look, Mom, Dad even has a gun! See?" You point out the gun you drew in your dad's holster, and your mom laughs while kissing your head.

"Look, Tony." She takes a step closer to your dad and holds the drawing out for him to see. He looks at it and laughs, too.

"That's nice, Anth." He ruffles your hair, and it makes you smile. "I'm almost done with breakfast, so why don't you go clean up your stuff, okay?"

You nod your head and jump out of your mom's hold. As you start putting away your crayons and paper from the table, you glance at your parents. They're looking at your creation, pointing at it and giggling. Your dad pulls your mom into his side and kisses the side of her head. It looks like he's whispering something in her ear; whatever it is, it makes her smile. You like it when she smiles—and when she's happy. Your dad always seems to make her happy. And he does lots of nice things for her. You and your sister usually make her happy, too. (Except for when you don't behave. But your dad always makes sure you do.) She's smiles a lot, now that you think of it. You wonder if she's always smiled this much—even before you were born.

She seems to makes your dad happy, too. Even when they fight, he always hugs or kisses her after. They're like magnets.

You put away the last of the things as your dad brings you a plate of eggs and cup of juice to the table. "Thanks," you say before grabbing the fork and digging in. While you eat, you hear your mom and dad serving food for themselves and your sister. They make a good team. You know why they must have worked together for all this time; because they always like being with each other.

You smile to yourself as you take another bite of food, and your dad sits down next to you while your mom gets your sister from her movie. "What are you smiling about, munchkin?"

"Nothing." You take a drink of your juice.

"Hmm, is that right? You just smile for no reason when you're eating breakfast?"

You nod your head and go with it. "It's yummy." He keeps looking at you, but you just grin back at him.

"I love you," he says and kisses your head. He tells you that all the time. Just like your mom does.

"Dad, can you tell me about when you and Mom worked together when you were agents? Is that when you fell in loooove?" You giggle when you say that and so does your dad. He scratches his forehead, too.

"Yeah," he sighs. "I'll tell you about it after breakfast."

"Yay!" You're excited to hear about it. Maybe you'll find out why they kiss each other so much. Or why your mom always smiles. Maybe they just love each other too much. Yeah, you think that's probably it. And it makes you smile again; because you love them too much, too.


End file.
